fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
City of Ashes
Lady in Black Amon sat on a rock, staring at the town, next to him sitting Kamma and Erza. His wounds more or less healed, although he was still covered with bandages to halt the bleeding, with new scars and burns still being present on his skin, especially the x-shaped scar on his chest. He, Kamma, Erza had to stay behind while the others went into town to get new clothes, one because Amon was shirtless and looked like a thug with his scars, and two because Kamma was a demon who would attract needless attention. Erza was simply worse for wear, her bandages eventually tore off, and had to borrow Midnight's coat to cover up and stay modest. "Man, they're taking a while..." Amon said, crossing his arms, feeling the scorching heat of the sun on his bare back, sweating and urgently needing something to cover up. Even under a tree, the shadows were enough from the direct sunlight coming from the sides. "Give it a few." Kamma said, trying to reassure Amon, even she could tell how hot it was for him by just looking at him. She'd pat him but she doesn't want to get her hand all sweaty. Amon sighed, placing his hand on his temple, as if trying to adjust a pair of glasses, realizing he had none "Ah, dammit." He said. "Something wrong?" Erza asked Amon, noticing his reaction. "Ah, it's fine. Just uh...". "Oh, you need glasses?" Kamma asked. Amon hesitantly nodded, to which she responded by pulling a new pair of glasses from her cleavage, somehow stored in the space between her breasts "Here you go then!". "D-...Did you have that there this entire time?" Amon inquired, being taken aback. "Mhm." She replied, holding the glasses with both hands "Now, stay still..." Kamma said, and Amon complied, as she placed the glasses on his face, his ears and nose holding it in place "Huh, actually the right size.". "Well..." Amon adjusted the glasses with his hand before asking "How do I look?". "Hm, I'mma be honest, you look like a discount porn star with that." Kamma replied. "...Erza?" Amon asked Erza, attempting to ignore Kamma's reply. "It fits you!" She said, giving a thumbs up as approval "Surprisingly makes you look more intelligent.". "Did she indirectly call me dumb...? Well, that's not wrong per se..." Amon thought to himself "Well, thanks either way." He said, adjusting the glasses better. "Guys, we're back!" Cobra shouted, holding many grocery bags in his arms and mouth, walking merrily to the three. "We brought food and clothes. These should last for atleast a week, more if we're smart." Midnight commented, carrying a singular grocery bag in his hand "I say we should set up camp here and make something to eat.". "Oh, that's great!" Amon said "So uh...c-...can I get a shirt, please?" Amon asked, being handed over a pink, short sleeved shirt "Uhhh...any other colors?". "No." Racer replied. "...Yeah, well, may's well look like a flashing asshole, I guess." Amon sarcastically said, buttoning up the pink shirt "Huh, this silk is actually kinda smooth and nice.". Erza herself put on a hawaiian-themed shirt, pink and complete with tropical trees and coconuts decorated on it, short sleeved and perfect for tying together underneath her chest, exposing her midriff and cleavage "Ah, there we go! Now this feels relaxing.". "We brought you clothes to cover up, not try and sex yourself up." Racer said. "This isn't about sex appeal! It's about the feel." Erza declared, putting on a pair of blue pants "The clothes I wear embody how I feel!". "You feel like a hula girl with tight pants?" Cobra sarcastically asked. "Wrong! I feel...rejuvenated! Reinvigorated! Not in as much physical pain as I was a day ago..." Erza declared, standing proudly as if in a photoshoot. "Your boobs look incredibly well pronounced!" Kamma said, complimenting Erza's assets. "How did you guys even get these?" Amon asked "This is a bit uh, odd that you guys could get these. Didn't realize we had money.". "We didn't." Midnight replied "We stole them." He bluntly admitted "So, we got three tents, so best share 'em between us.". "Y-...You stole all this...?" Amon asked, being rather surprised at their efficiency. "Cobra used non-lethal poison to knock out customers and security, and I used my magic and speed to steal items before being noticed." Racer explained how they stole the items from stores, cleanly taking whatever they can in a short amount of time "Midnight's magic created illusions, it allowed us to practically take things in broad daylight.". "Oh.". "Wait, this is stolen?!" Erza shouted, turning her head at the Oracion Seis "This is stolen clothes?!". "Calm down, I know you're not a fan of illegal actions, bu-..." Midnight was cut off by the hawaiian shirt hitting his face, being thrown by Erza, who prior to wearing the shirt only had bandages to cover her chest, and now had nothing. "Please put this on.". "No, I refuse!" Erza declared "I agreed to be with you and give you a chance, but these illegal actions are not something I can condone!" She shouted, clearly still holding onto her morals and virutuous nature. "I-...If I may." Amon stuttered, trying to maintain strict eye contact with Erza, yet due to the unfortunate height different, he could not make it look that way, causing him to adjust his glasses more than once to make it seem like he couldn't see well "I understand you're not happy with the whole uh...stealing thing, but no one was hurt and it's not like we're doing this out of selfish needs. We have no money or way to get money without being discovered. This is our best and safest option for now." Amon said. "..." Erza crossed her arms, looking away, as if contemplating the situation and what Amon said. "If it helps." Midnight continued "The moment we help you two get home, we'll never go back to this criminal world. All we want is freedom. Money doesn't matter to us anymore." He said, walking up to Erza, offering her the shirt "If you want, we'll even repay these people the moment we can, and never perform another sin.". "...Still, I can't just turn a blinde ey-...". "Woah, what the hell did I walk into?" A feminine voice called out, catching everyone's attention, looking at a woman finely dressed in a black buisness suit with a pair of glasses, with long flowing black hair, and a slender figure, albeit with a well-endowed chest. She adjusted her tie and glasses, coughing "I seem to have walked into some weird club, so I'll leave you kids to i-...". "Black?!" Amon called out, taking off his glasses to get a better look at the woman "I-...Oh shit it is you.". "Eh? Amon? Is that the little shithead I know and love?" Black replied, smiling widely at the sight of Amon "It is!". "Oh shit it is. Shit, no!". "Language!" Erza shouted, calling out Amon on his fierce language, pointing at him for extra accentuation. "Cover yourself already!" To which he brilliantly retorted. "You know this woman?" Racer asked, pointing out how the two acted familiar. "You can say that..." Amon replied. "What're you talkin' about?!" The woman, Black, grabbed Amon by his shirt, pulling him in and essentially holding him in a choke hold, rubbing her closed fist on his head "This handsome bastard was once a tiny runt I trained to be an a-...!". "Can you stop?!" Amon teleported out of Black's grip, rubbing his head in pain "What are you doing here...? You're in your suit, so you must be on buisness...". "I was!" Black cheerfully replied "I just finished, and then I find you hanging around with some guys and a nudist. Man, you must have been busy!" Black turned to the group, eyeing the ladies, Angel, Erza and Kamma. And Midnight "So, which one of these is your girlfriend?'. "None. My wife is at home, which is where I'm trying to get, AGAIN!" Amon suddenly shouted, coughing "Sorry, agitation snapped.". "There really is a disturbing recurrence of us being split from everyone...I wonder what they're doing..." Gram thought "I wonder alot of things...like how could Caeser and Nicholas be alive." He continued, giving Amon more thoughts to annoy him. "I can give you guys a ride." Black said "I got a ride coming to pick me up, you guys can ride with me. There's enough room. Where do you need to go?". "Oh, uh, Hargeon for me." Amon replied. "Well, great! It's not far off, you guys interested?" Black asked the rest of the group. "Well, that sorta makes our venture pointless..." Midnight said, sighing. "You can keep that stuff. I don't care." Black said, signalling the group "Right! Come on, we don't wanna keep him waiting! Do we, Amon?". "No.". "We can't have him get angry and run off, after all.". "Indeed.". "Best just ride all together and get there quick, yes?". "Yeah.". "So, we should catch up to him right now!" Black said, as Amon finally nodded in reply "Also, pink looks good on you, and so are those glasses.". "Uh, thanks." Amon accepted the compliment. Ride The group rode on what could only be called a "limo", with spacious room in the back while a driver was in the helm. They all rode on the main road, passing by horse carriages and smaller cars. This latest addition to Earth Land's roads, a fully-functioning, lacrima-powered car, was rare, especially a limo model. "Make yourself comfy! We have drinks and food here. Magic pills that change the taste of your water, and even ones that turn into full dinner!" Black said, offering a full bowl of magical pills on the table, at the center, with many different colors and imprints on them "These are super expensive, so enjoy whatever you'd like.". "Oh, I heard of these!" Cobra said, grabbing one pill, swallowing it "Hmm..." He chewed the pill, examing its flavor as it spread through his taste buds, giving him the full taste and flavor of meat, pig meat to be specific, the famous bacon. "Yep! This is it.". "What are you talking about...?" Angel asked, talking for once, looking rather dumbfoundly at Cobra. "These pills are flavor pills!" Cobra replied, holding another pill "They have the taste of a true meal! Any meat, vegetable and even soup and candy! And they even feel like you're eating the full course! Though it's just a placebo effect.". "Oh, you know that?" Black said, sounding impressed "These are super expensive. One pill is about a thousand Jewels or more, depending on your buyer, so imagine what a whole bag is like.". "You must be rich." Midnight said "Miss...Black, was it? I am Midnight, sorry for the late introduction, but may I ask, who are you towards Amon?". "Ah! Right right, how rude!" Black cleared her throat, adjusting her glasses "My name is Black, short for Blake, and I am Amon's teacher. Well, former." Black replied. "Teacher?" Erza inquired "Ah, did you teach him how to read and write and math? A good teacher is needed to make a good student!". "You can say I taught him that, among other important things." Black replied, pulling out a bottle of booze from a cabinet in the car next to hear seat "But it's boring really! So let's have a drink!" She said, bringing about cup glasses for them "Come on~ Come on~ A bit of alcohol won't hurt anyone.". "Ohhhh, booze! I love this!" Kamma said in excitement, clapping her hands in sheer glee "It's one of my top five favourite human things~! Pour alot for me~ Pour~ Pour~" Kamma asked in excitement, to which Black agreed, pouring her a full cup. "Do you want any too? How about you, Amon?" Black asked Amon. "Nah, I'm fine." He replied. "Oh, come on. Aren't you of legal age?". "I...am, yes.". "Then drink! It doesn't hurt once in a while, right?". "Eh, that's fair." Amon eventually agreed, shrugging and accepting a cup of alcohol "Smells like depressive avoidance of responsibility and life. Classic.". "And you, kiddies?". "I'd rather not." Midnight replied "I'm not interested in hangovers.". "I will have to agree." Racer followed agreeing with Midnight. "It's a bit bad if I take it, haha..." Erza nervously replied. "Alcohol will go great with hamburger pills!" Cobra said, shaking with excitement, being alive to experience such luxury "Oh man, Amon if you have more rich friends like these, I'd like to meet them!". "I do, actually." Amon said, taking a sip of booze, gagging a bit from the flavour "They don't socialize alot though, so don't expect much from them, alright?" He replied, taking another sip "And...Erza.". "Hm?" Erza looked at Amon's direction as he called. "Please put a shirt on already..." Amon said, pointing out Erza still remains topless. "Not unless it's a well-earned shirt!" Erza replied, firmly standing her ground. "Oh, you didn't wear it because it's stolen? I thought you were just a nudist." Black said, walking over to a small closet at the corner of the room, opening it and pulling out both a bra and a white shirt "I don't know your size, but these should fit!" Black giddily said, handing over the clothes to Erza. "Ah, I couldn't possibly...". "Nah, go ahead! I've grown out of that size anyway. Infact, I stopped wearing a bra ever since I hit 20! Damn things were death spikes on my back!" Black said "That or I never knew how the hell to wear them...". "Well, thank you very much, miss Black! I'm grateful, and I will make sure to repay you." Erza said, displaying her appreciation. "Oh, thank god..." Amon said, placing his hand on his mouth in exasperation. "Oh, don't be ike that, Amon!" Black placed her hand on Amon's shoulder "I know you're type of women are those with big tits and a nice face! You had a girlfriend that fit that even! What was her name again? Taco? Taki?". "Takeko..." Amon begrudgingly corrected Black, blushing as she continued her enthusiastic bugging. "Right, right! She was cute!" Black began reminiscing on the past with Amon "You had great taste, I'll tell ya! And this is from someone who's more into hunks, so you know it means something!". "Well, either way, I'm married as it is now, so...". "Ah! You did mention that!" Black said, snatching Amon's cup from his hand and chugging it down, before grabbing both his hands "Did you give me grandkids?". "Y-...Yes..." Amon replied. "Ah~ Hahahahaha~ I'm a grandma~" Black whimsically reacted, excited at the prospect of children calling her "grandmother". "Tell us about your wife, Amon." Racer said to Amon "A bit of alleviation would be nice.". "Ah, well, I'll start with Lamia..." Amon said, with those who paid attention raising an eyebrow "Well, the best way to describe her is the kindest, most beautiful woman I know. I would be probably still be a blind, spiteful man who had no idea what to do.". "Wow, she sounds like a real treat!" Erza said in response "I'd love to meet your wife.". "You'd probably like Aph too.". "Aph?" Erza asked. "Yeah, my other wife.". "Other...wife?". "Yeah.". "Ohhhhh, Amon is a casanova~" Black said, giggling incessantly "I never took you from that type~ Always thought you were a...one-woman train! A one-train! A...I dunno, maybe you picked up my habits. You did often wander into my room by accident...". "Black, please stop talking, I don't need to be reminded..." Amon said, now trying to forget bad memories once more. "Wait, you have two wives?!" Cobra yelled, his mouth stuffed with pills. "Uh...yeah?" Amon replied, being confused. "You know that's polygamy, don't you?" Racer asked Amon. "Polygamy, it's uh...Sounds mathematical..." Amon replied. "Oh boy..." Racer muttered "Well, let's explain it then...". Bricks and Bones Everyone exited the limo one at a time, with Amon being the last to exit, blushing profousely, his hand over his mouth, as he has been for a while. "You really never knew...?" Kamma inquired Amon, being surprised he had no idea what polygamy is. "I didn't recieve appropriate education, okay?!" Amon snapped, clearly angry, or just troubled. Really, he had alot of feelings going on through his head. "Don't let it get to you." Erza said, reassuring Amon "I, for one, support your decision on having a mistress alongside your wife. If you love two people, then you have every right to be married to both! Especially if all three of you love each other!" She bombastically declared, giving him a thumbs up. "That's actually helpful..." Amon thought to himself "T-...Thanks. That was surprisingly uh...understanding...". "Anywho!" Black shouted, getting everyone's attention "We're here~ Come, come. I have a hotel room reserved for you guys already~! Rest up and tomorrow we'll keep going.". "Uh, can you tell us where we are?" Amon asked, looking around, and only barely recognizing this city. Turning around, he saw the limo was already gone, most likely driven away. "Ah, this is Calgala, it's a nice city." Black replied, clapping her hands to get everyone to stay focused as she began walking "Let's go! We need to hurry, the hotel is serving shrimp today. And you know I love seafood~!". Everyone simply shrugged, following Black. The only reason they had to trust her was because Amon did. She was practically a parental figure to him, if her grandmother comment wasn't enough of a hint. The city itself, Calgala, seemed damp and average, but no one was walking the streets. Only stray animals, mice, rats, cats and dogs, searching through rubbish. Cockroaches going through the cracks on the bricks of buildings. To say it wasn't inviting was an understatement, and yet, restaurants and stores were open, full with people, brimming with life. Bars had music loudly play, with people clearly having parties and getting drunk. It was paradoxical to say the least. The weather was fine. The streets were clean. But most of all, that name, "Calgala", it rang through Amon's head, as if he heard it before. "Hey, Gram, Lucadra, you two can search through my memories, right?" Amon asked the two voices in his head that did not mean he was crazy. "We can, why?" Gram replied and asked. "Look for Calgala. I can't remember why, but it sounds familiar." He replied. "Well! Here we are!" Black said, welcoming everyone to the hotel, titled "Beehive", complete with a cutesy bee as its emblem. The group entered, being welcomed by both men and women, seperate on the left and right, both sides wearing rather skimpy get-up, guaranteed to get someone's attention. "A city of ashes..." Amon thought to himself, starting to get a memory, as he and everyone passed through the warm welcome, shutting out every other sound, becoming more focused on retrieving this memory. "Oh, wow, this place is fancy." Erza said, looking around "Not bad, not bad at all." She said, examining the lobby and employees "Though the sex appeal is a bit too much...". "Ah, geez..." Cobra, despite only a single eye, was being overwhelmed by the sheer amount of bare female skin surrounding him. Considering one of his allies is Angel, he wasn't exactly a stranger to this sort of stuff, but the sheer numbers made all the difference "I hope blood won't be rushing out of my nose like in those weird cartoons...". "Amon." Black spoke, her voice reaching Amon, despite how he was still focused, walking right next to her "Do you remember Uncle Wight?" Black asked Amon, to which he nodded "Use your words.". "Yes." He replied subconsciously. "Man, it's been a while. How about visiting him?". "That sounds good.". "Then...give 'em my regards, okay?". "Will do." Amon said, suddenly stopping, finally remembering. The group walked ahead of him, before stopping to look back at him. "What's the matter, Amon?" Midnight asked. "You seem stressed." Racer said, taking notice of Amon sweating and shaking. "Calgala." Amon said, gritting his teeth, his expression changing to anger, closing his hands into fists, and angrily pointing at Black "What the hell are we doing in Bosco, Black?!" Amon shouted at Black. "Ah. You remembered." Black said, adjusting her glasses, as everyone glanced at her. "Bosco?! We're...We're not in Fiore?!" Erza herself was especially stricken with a storm of emotions, going from confusion, and quickly shifting to anger, a feeling of betrayal "You tricked us?!". "Ah, tricking is a bit of a strong word. I'd call it uh...mind games?" Black scratched her cheek, wondering if she used the right words. However, Amon teleported infront of her, his anger only rising towards her "Why?". "You know why." Her tone shifted, becoming cold and harsh. "Black. I respect you, but, this was uncalled for. Explain, now.". "..." Black sighed, adjusting her glasses once more, taking them off, using her tie to wipe them clean "Amon. Bosco...No. You don't care about Bosco, rather, your friends in Bosco are in danger. And this includes Sasha and Song. You atleast remember them, right?". "Sa-...? What is going on?! I-...Is it Francesca again? Is she starting another war?!". "Worse. It's great I ran into you...otherwise...". "Wait, what's going on?!" Cobra interrupted the two "You two need to give us some context or we'll just stay confused!". "Oh, right, how rude!" Black put her glasses back on "I'm sorry, let me explain!". "Wait, don't...!" Amon said, trying to stop Black. "Amon is a former assassin in Bosco, and was one of the best, and now, I need his help for one final job, or else, this whole country will be a scorched earth and frozen heaven." Black replied, turning and grinning towards Amon "He's a damn good killer with a high number under his belt.". "..." Amon stood silent, breathing out after stopping his breathe for Black's small speech "...I suddenly remember why I never wrote back.". Category:Fairy Tail: Vice Category:Storyline Category:Highestbounty123